a) To acquire proficiency in the applications of MR imaging and MR spectroscopy techniques for study of human Brain. b) To learn methodology for acquiring proton spectra, their analysis and interpretation which will form the basis of all my future research work. The same methodology can be extended to the spectra for Phosphorus and other compounds. c. To learn statistical analysis and correlation of tumor biochemistry, histology, cell kinetics and response to various therapeutic regimens.